


Time To Choose

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for textualdeviance's prompt of "You should try my yoga class".Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TextualDeviance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextualDeviance/gifts).



> Written for textualdeviance's prompt of "You should try my yoga class".
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

"You should try my yoga class," Claudia tells Abby. "Much less..." She waves a hand at Abby, not quite sure what she wants to say.

Abby is dripping with sweat from a vigorous kick-boxing workout. Her face is flushed and her hair is sticking to her head - she'd rushed straight to the Home Office on hearing of a new anomaly, only to find that was a false alarm.

Claudia thinks she's never looked so beautiful.

Abby smiles and steps forward, pulls at Claudia's jacket until they're face to face.

"No," Abby says, "you should join my kickboxing class." And then she licks her way inside Claudia's mouth and Claudia silently agrees to give it a try.

After all, her flexibility and Abby's stamina are bound to be a winning combination.


End file.
